


PWP

by FreyReh



Series: Rogue Canary Shenanigans [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, apparently people are upset, rogue canary - Freeform, so i'm doing my damndest, suck it antis, that captain canary and rogue canary fans, to make sure i'm ALWAYS using character tags, use the character tags on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Rogue Canary: PWP





	

 

dis: i don't own LOT

 

They’d been benched for this mission. Rip had made it abundantly clear that he had no need for a killer, klepto, or pyro when it came to dealing with Savage in Victorian England. Not that Sara minded. She knew she was having more fun here than out there anyway. 

She gripped the back of the seat of the Captain’s chair with both hands, knuckles turning white, and let her eyes close as the man kneeling between her legs continued his work. Mick Rory didn’t use his tongue much for talking, but he sure knew how to use it for more pleasurable things. Sara had both legs over his shoulders, her jeans and boots tossed to the side. Her eyes opened and sought out the man leaning back against the holotable, arms folded over his chest, watching her and Mick defile the Captain’s chair with blue eyes that burned with desire. Sara knew Leonard liked to watch, and even now it was turning her on even more, making Mick groan as her pussy got even wetter for his tongue. His bare hands gripped her outer thighs then slid down to her ass. She gave Leonard a wicked little smirk before turning her attention to Mick and the feel of his stubble against the skin of her inner thighs. When his tongue applied the right amount of pleasure on her clit her hips bucked as a jolt of pleasure jolted her from her lower belly down to her knees. 

“Fuck,” she hissed, rising her hips a little, enabling his tongue to shift right where she needed him. One of her hands moved to the top of his head, encouraging him as she got closer to her release. Mick, who loved all the little sounds she made while coming, became more enthusiastic with his tongue: sometimes letting his teeth graze over her swollen clit. Then Sara had both her hands on the seat of the chair, arching up her chest as she closed her eyes and let her body release the tension that’d been building up since Mick had almost sided with the Pirates against the team. 

“Ah, Blondie, gunna fuck you so good,” he murmured against her skin, lips still slick with her sex. She smirked, sliding her legs off his shoulders, before leaning forward. Her lips pressed into his almost harshly, her tongue dualing with his as she stood. He stayed on his knees, looking up to her, as if waiting for instructions. 

“I’ll let you fuck me as soon as I’m done sucking your partner off,” said Sara, motioning toward the chair. “So how about you have a seat and enjoy the show?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” said Mick, standing. He undid his pants, sliding them down to his knees before sitting, fisting his rock-hard cock as Sara slowly sauntered toward Leonard. 

“Your turn,” she murmured, pressing her lips to his. She pulled her shirt up over her head then took off her bra, being the only one naked in the room. Her skin was overheating, though, and she needed to cool off. She shivered as he reached up and trailed a fingertip from her neck, slowly down her shoulder, and then finally curved it to trace the outside of her breast. She went down to her knees. Her hands easily undid his pants and she pulled them down until they settled at his ankles. She didn’t hesitate to open her mouth wide and take his cock between her lips. She slowly breathed through her nose while maneuvering her mouth up and down his length. She heard Mick moan behind her, enjoying the view himself, while one of Leonard’s hands entangled itself in her loose locks. She brought one hand up to brace herself, cupping his narrow hip, while the other stimulated the portion of his cock she couldn’t fully take into her mouth. She hummed, looking up at him with a wicked sparkle in her eye, before hollowing out her cheeks. She watched his jaw tick and heard the sharp inhale of his breath and she trailed her lips to the tip of his penis before swirling her tongue around it, tasting the salty tang of his precum. 

Leonard was a man of control, but Sara knew how to break that. She lapped at the underside of his cock before taking it back into her mouth. She quickened her movements of her lips, using her tongue in ways that had the crook finally releasing a small moan that had Mick groaning himself and cursing sharply. 

“So fuckin’ hot watching you two,” said Mick. 

Sara slid her hand from Leonard’s hip down to his balls and stimulated them with her fingertips. It was enough to finally have the crook tense, hips jerking as he thrust into her mouth, the tip of his cock brushing the back of her throat. She moaned her encouragement and soon she was swallowing his cum and he was murmuring her name while riding out his orgasm. Leonard’s knees threatened to buckle and he reached behind him to brace himself on the table while she released his cock with a wet ‘pop’ then stood up. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her like it would be their last. Sara was ready to deepen the kiss but another set of hands on her hips had her breaking it instead and smirking at Mick while looking over her shoulder. 

“Enjoy the show?” she asked as his hands moved up to cup her breasts. She let her head fall back against his shoulder while his thick fingers manipulated her nipples into stiff pebbles. She loved being pressed between the two Rogues, the feel of their calloused hands on her skin always a turn-on. 

“I did,” answered Mick, nuzzling at her neck now as his hands trailed down lower. Over her stomach then went as he stepped closer, his hard cock now pressing against her ass. She have Leonard one last kiss before turning in Mick’s arms. She hopped up and he easily caught her before settling her on top of the holotable. She frowned as the cold surface hit her bare ass but kept her legs wrapped around the pyro as he reached down to adjust himself before thrusting inside her. Sara sighed, enjoying the feel of the cock in her pussy, then did what she knew drove him wild and clenched her vaginal muscles. Sure enough, he gave a guttural moan, and she gave him a wicked grin before leaning up slightly to whisper in his ear. 

“You already made me cum tonight, Mick, so just fuck me until you pop,” she said, enunciating the last word with a smack to his ass. Mick laughed at that. Knowing that she could handle it, he didn’t hold back. She kept her legs wrapped around him, panting as their bodies slid together. Her hands moved over his scarred back, encouraging him as his powerful thrusts made her tits bounce. With Mick, Sara always enjoyed the fast ride. Sweat started forming at the back of her neck as the sound of skin slipping against skin intensified. With one last thrust he burrowed his face against her neck, his hot breath fanning over her skin as she felt his cock twitch inside her pussy. Sara sighed as Mick showed a rare moment of gentleness, hands slowly moving up and down her back as he gave soft kisses up and down her neck. Then, as soon as it started, it was over, and he was pulling away and giving her one of his signature winks and cocky grins. 

“Well that was fun,” said Leonard as Sara slid off the table. 

“All I know is, whenever Rip is in here tellin’ us about the mission, my mind will be on this instead,” said Mick as Sara slipped on her clothes. 

“Next time we should do it in his office,” said Sara. 

“Hah! I like how you think. Speaking of his office… Before he gets back, I better go find us something to drink!”

Sara and Leonard watched him go and when Mick was out of sight, Leonard reached out and pulled Sara close to him. She looked up at him and smirked while he trailed strands of her hair back behind her ear. 

“Yes?” she asked. 

“Come by my room later?” he asked. “Tonight. After everyone else goes to bed.”

“Not done with me yet?” asked Sara. 

“Not quite. Besides…” He leaned and pressed a kiss to her forehead before stepping back, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants. “I owe you an orgasm.”

“Two,” said Sara with a challenging grin. 

“Oh?” asked Leonard, quirking his brow. 

“Mhm,” she answered as Mick came back out, holding up the bottle of liquor. “Success?”

“Ah, most definitely. How about we go back to my room and get blitzed?”

“I’ll bring the snacks,” said Sara. “Might have some of those special brownies from last night.”

“A woman after my heart,” said Mick, wrapping his arm around Sara’s shoulders. “Ah… When this is all over, you need to come back to Central City with us. The three of us would be unstoppable!”

“I’ll think about it. In the mean time. Let’s just go get hammered.”

**END**


End file.
